It feels like Christmas
by FlipChick23
Summary: Bo and the gang spend Christmas Eve at the Dal, and Bo has maybe the best gift for Tamsin. Not the best summary but trust me, it is light and fluffy :)


It Feels Like Christmas

"_It's true wherever you find love, it feels like Christmas" –It Feels Like Christmas, _

_A Muppet's Christmas Carole._

**A/N: I own nothing except Ava and Taryn. They are from my first Lost Girl story **_**The Past Can't be Re-Written.**_** Don't have to read to understand this one, necessarily. Enjoy and Merry Christmas **

It was 1:30pm on December 24th and Tamsin had just signed off on the last of her paperwork. She stretched her arms and looked over at her partner.

"Well, wolf boy, I am out of here," She said standing up.

"You and Bo coming to the Dal tonight for Trick's Christmas eve dinner?" asked Dyson.

"Yes we are. And then I am off for 9 days, the majority of which I plan to spend with Bo in bed doing nothing but…" Tamsin started before being cut off by Dyson.

"Tamsin. Too much information. See you guys tonight" Dyson said as he watched Tamsin leave the station.

Tamsin got back to the clubhouse 30 minutes later. She walked in to find Kenzi and Bo sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching a movie.

"Now what are you watching?" She asked the pair as she came around the couch and sat next to Bo.

"We're watching 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' you want to join us?" Bo asked giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Why not. Pass the popcorn." Tamsin said as Bo passed the bowl.

"Oh, before I forget, I told Trick we'd help set up for tonight's dinner. So we need to be at the Dal for 5."

"Will it really take and hour and a half to set 6 places at a table?" Tamsin questioned.

"Yes" Bo replied turning her attention back to the movie. Bo snuggled closer into Tamsin and the three of them watched the movie. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo and glanced at Kenzi. Kenzi was curled up under a blanket watching the movie. Tamsin smiled, as she realized how lucky she was. It had been a very long time since she felt this loved and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy. Kenzi caught the smile on Tamsin's face.

"What's got you smiling blondie?" asked Kenzi.

"Nothing, just thinking this will be a good Christmas, that's all" Tamsin said as they watched the movie in silence. It wasn't until the end of the movie, that both Kenzi and Tamsin noticed Bo asleep in Tamsin's arms.

"When did she fall asleep?" Kenzi asked standing up and stretching.

"I have no idea," Tamsin said as they both looked at Bo who was curled right up against Tamsin and was sleeping peacefully.

"It's 4pm so we should probably wake her, if we have any hope of being on time to the Dal"

"Yea, we maybe should. Did she go and visit her mom today do you know?"

"Yea, she went earlier in the morning and then when she came back we watched Muppets' Christmas Carol" Kenzi said removing the DVD from the player and putting it back in the case.

"Thank god I missed that one. Hey Bo. C'mon, time to wake up sweet heart" Tamsin whispered. Bo stirred slightly.

"If you two love birds don't mind, I'm going to head off to the shower before we go." Kenzi said as she headed for the stairs.

Tamsin rubbed her hands up and down Bo's arms in an attempt to wake her sleepy girlfriend. It took 10 minutes before Bo finally came to.

"Did I miss the movie?" Bo asked sleepily.

"Yeah, and we have to leave for the Dal in half an hour. So c'mon, get up, and lets go get changed."

"I just want to sleep" Bo whined.

"I know you do, but Trick is expecting us, and you were the one who said we'd be there for 5 to help set up. So, up we get" Tamsin said pulling Bo off the couch and pushing her towards the stairs.

Bo changed into a simple black dress, while Tamsin changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a sparkly shirt, not unlike the outfit she wore the day she and Bo ventured to Brazenwood.

"You may consider running a brush through your hair" Tamsin commented when she noticed how unkempt Bo's hair looked.

"I will, and you may want to consider doing something with your hair, other then a bun" Bo said as she dragged a brush through her hair.

Tamsin smirked "That dress looks good on you Succubabe."

"Thanks" Bo replied blushing a little as she pulled half her hair up into a ponytail.

Tamsin had chosen to leave her hair down and in its natural wave. She walked over to Bo and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

"So, have you been a good Succubus this year?" Tamsin asked kissing Bo's neck.

Bo twisted around and faced Tamsin.

"I think so. Have you been a good Valkyrie this year?"

Tamsin thought for a moment. "Hell no" she said laughing. Bo laughed as well, just as Kenzi poked her head into Bo's room. She had her hand covering her eyes as she spoke

"You two got clothes on?" she asked.

"We're good" Bo replied as Kenzi removed her hand from her eyes.

"As much as I hate breaking up this little love fest, we need to leave like now" Kenzi said enthusiastically.

"Did you just consume a large amount of sugar?" Tamsin questioned noticing how excited Kenzi looked.

"Nope, but dude, it's Christmas Eve! How are you not more excited? Santa Claus comes tonight, and for that special moment, all is right with the world." Kenzi said beaming as they all headed down the stairs.

"I find that cute that you're how old Kenzi, and you still believe in Santa." Tamsin said crinkling her nose.

"Hey. It's just that recently, since I met Bo, Christmas has been special for me. I never really had a lot of special Christmas as a kid, so just let me have this" Kenzi said as she walked ahead of Bo and Tamsin to the car.

Tamsin dropped her head and her gaze before looking at Bo.

"I'm not saying anything. It's not my place to say anything." Bo said as she got in the car.

"Hey, Kenzi. I'm sorry. I didn't realize just how special Christmas was to you and why it was so special" apologized Tamsin.

"Don't worry about it" Kenzi said as she too climbed into the car.

The drive to the Dal was uneventful, but Tamsin couldn't shake a weird feeling she had. She looked at Bo who was looking out the window and staring at the scenery going by.

"What's going on? You two are strangely tired." Tamsin asked.

"What are you talking about blondie?" Kenzi asked.

"Bo. Why are you so unusually quiet?"

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was looking out the window and trying not to fall asleep," Bo said in an attempt to get Tamsin to drop the subject or else her surprise would be ruined.

"Ugh, whatever" Tamsin said as she continued driving. A short while later they were at the Dal. They entered the Dal to find Trick setting cutlery on the bar.

"Thanks for coming early ladies. Bo. Kenzi. Would you two be able to help me get something from the back?" Trick asked.

"Sure" Bo said smiling as she and Kenzi followed Trick.

"I'll just hang out here, don't worry about me" Tamsin muttered.

"Tamsin, could you please wipe down those two tables and set them with cutlery?" asked Trick pointing to two tables.

"Sure" Tamsin said going and getting a cloth. She had just finished wiping down the tables when she heard a little voice call from the doorway.

"Tamsin!" the little voice called as Tamsin turned around

"Ava! Taryn! What are you two doing here?" Tamsin asked smiling as Ava came running over to Tamsin and jumped up on her. Tamsin hung onto her and gave her a big hug.

"A little birdy had this great idea for a Christmas gift for you" Taryn said, as Tamsin turned around and saw Bo standing by the bar.

"Merry Christmas Tamsin" Bo said as she made her way over to the three blonds.

"Bo!" Ava said excitedly as Tamsin put her down so she could go hug Bo. Ava went and gave Bo a big hug.

"Merry Christmas sweetie. Merry Christmas Taryn" Bo said hugging Ava.

"Merry Christmas Bo" Taryn said smiling. Now it was Tamsin's turn to hug Bo.

"Thank you" she whispered in the succubus's ear.

"Your welcome. Go enjoy some time with your daughter and granddaughter. Kenzi and I have set up under control"

"Is this why we had to be here so early?" Tamsin asked. Bo nodded in response. Tamsin took Ava's hand and the three of them went over and sat on one of the couches.

"Tamsin like her surprise?" Kenzi asked appearing with plates.

"She did. Thanks for the help Kenz"

"No problem" Kenzi said as she and Bo set to setting the table.

At 6:30 Dyson and Hale arrived, and everyone sat down to dinner.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I would like to introduce two people you may not know. This is Taryn, she's a dear friend, and this is her daughter Ava. Taryn, Ava, this is Dyson and Hale. They are good friends as well," Trick said as he did a few introductions, before everyone ate. Everyone enjoyed a nice dinner, and some light conversations. After dinner Kenzi looked around and saw Dyson and Hale playing a game of pool, Bo helping Trick clean up, Taryn and Tamsin talking and Ava looking out the window. She went over and sat next to Ava on the couch by the window.

"Hey chicky, what's up?"

"Kenzi!" Ava said as she hugged Kenzi.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking out the window and hoping for snow. Kenzi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How can Santa fly if there is no snow? And what if you don't have a chimney, then what? And how can he visit everyone in one night?" Ava asked concernedly.

"Well, Santa doesn't need snow to fly. He needs magic and the good behavior of kids and people everywhere. Second, he uses his magic to make a chimney, so he has one to come down, and thirdly, since there are different time zones, he is able to visit everyone in one night. Plus he fly's super fast and is magic don't forget. But you know he only comes when you're sleeping right?"

"Yea I know." Ava said smiling.

"Good. Now, have you been a good Ava this year?" Kenzi asked.

"Yes. Have you been a good Kenzi this year?"

"For sure!" Kenzi said as she and Ava continued to talk.

Meanwhile, Hale and Dyson had paused their game, because Hale had become distracted.

"Do Taryn, Tamsin and Ava, look just a little to much like each other?" asked Hale.

"They do look similar, that's for sure" Dyson said agreeing with Hale.

"You don't think…"

"Maybe? I mean Valkyries do have many lives"

"But Tamsin? I mean, I've seen her do some serious damage to suspects"

"This is true, but I've noticed how she's become a little gentler since being with Bo. I mean she tolerates Kenzi way more then ever before"

"Fair point. Maybe we should ask her" suggested Hale.

"Go for it, it's your funeral" Dyson said as Hale walked over to Tamsin and Taryn.

"Excuse me ladies, mind if I join you?" asked Hale in a smooth way.

"Hale, what can we do for you?" asked Tamsin, with a glare that said 'if you know something, keep it to your self'. However, Hale missed that glare.

"I was wondering if you two and Ava might be related? You just look too similar to not be related."

Tamsin dropped her head. "Go get the wolf, because I am only saying this once". Hale did as he was told, and went to get Dyson.

"What's up partner?" Dyson asked as he and Hale sat down.

"Ok, so Hale asked point blank if Taryn, Ava and I were related. The answer is yes. Taryn is my daughter, and Ava is my granddaughter" Tamsin said to the two speechless males.

"Now, if either of you tell anyone, I will cast doubt so bad, that will have you doubting yourselves for the next two millenniums" Tamsin said looking at Dyson and Hale, just as they heard Ava squeal with excitement:

"It's Snowing!" squealed looking out the window and jumping up and down. Tamsin, Taryn, Dyson, Hale, Bo, and Trick went over to where Kenzi and Ava were.

"You're right, it is snowing" Taryn said picking her daughter up.

"Can we go out and stand in it? Please?" Ava pleaded.

"Sure" Taryn said putting Ava down so she could get her coat. Soon everyone was standing outside enjoying the snow falling. Ava and Kenzi were trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues, while the "adults" stood watching. Tamsin was standing behind Bo, with her arms around Bo's middle.

"Think one Christmas, we might be watching Kenzi with our kid?" Tamsin whispered in Bo's ear.

"I think so. Maybe we can start trying in the New Year" Bo said smiling up at Tamsin.

A short while later, everyone left and headed to their respected homes. When Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi got home, Kenzi was bouncing off the walls.

"There's magic in the air this evening… after all there's only one more sleep till Christmas" Kenzi sang quietly. Bo smiled at her best friend and sister.

"Ok, Kenz, let's go, up the stairs, time for bed. You know Santa only comes when you're asleep." Bo said warmly.

"I know. I told Ava that earlier tonight. Good night you two, and Merry Christmas" Kenzi said going and hugging Bo and Tamsin.

"Merry Christmas Kenz. Love you" Bo said.

"Merry Christmas Kenzi. I hope Santa is good to you" Tamsin said warmly, and smiling at Kenzi. Kenzi turned and smiled at the pair before heading up the stairs.

"Ok, now I think its time we went to bed too" Tamsin said looking at the tired Succubus standing next to her.

"Agreed." Bo said as they climbed the stairs. 10 minutes later they were cuddled up under the blankets in Bo's bed.

"Thank you for one of the best Christmas presents ever. I mean it" Tamsin said kissing Bo.

"You're welcome. Glad you liked it." Bo said snuggling closer to Tamsin.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart. I love you" Tamsin said kissing the top of Bo's head.

"Merry Christmas, my Valkyrie. I love you too," Bo said as they both drifted off to sleep.

That night, all was quiet and calm inside the clubhouse, and the snow was softly falling outside. All was right with the world, even for a night. It really was, one of the best Christmases in a long time that Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin had had.

"_In all the places you find love, it feels like Christmas"–It Feels Like Christmas, _

_A Muppet's Christmas Carole._

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone. Hope this was an ok Christmas story. If you haven't seem **_**A Muppet's Christmas Carole**_** I highly recommend it **


End file.
